Hacer el amor con otro
by Tailor Swan
Summary: Desperté con el sol molestando mis ojos, y lo descubrí dormido, por un segundo me pareció adorable, pero no era él, no era mi demonio, aquel demonio que me había hecho suya hacía algo de tiempo. -¿Como pude?-me reproche-¿Como pude hacer el amor con otro?


**-Holaa! yo se que es muy pronto para poner un fic, pero andaba rondando mi cabeza desde hace algo de tiempo**

**Sesshomaru-Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Yo-Me inspire en la canción Hacer el amor con otro (O.O) de Alejandra ****Guzman, sean lindos, es mi primer fic de este tipo**

**Sesshomaru-Contiene un poco de lemmon ¬¬**

**Yo-¿Que?**

**Sesshomaru-Nada, dejemos esta conversacion para después, los demas tienen que disfrutar la historia, los demás que no soy yo**

**Yo-T.T**

_**Sumary:**_

**_Desperté con el sol molestando mis ojos, y lo descubrí dormido, por un segundo me pareció adorable, pero no era él, no era mi demonio, aquel demonio que me había hecho suya hacía algo de tiempo. -¿Como pude?-me reproche-¿Como pude hacer el amor con otro?_**

* * *

><p>El sol comenzaba a ser molesto en mis ojos, la luz que se infiltraba por la ventana, solo demostraba lo cansada que estaba, por no haberme levantado antes. Cubrí mi cuerpo desnudo con la sabana, giré mi rostro y lo encontré dormido. Por un segundo lo creí adorable, pero me invadió una culpa exorbitante al recordar que era él, y no era a quien yo esperaba.<p>

No es que me hubiera arrepentido totalmente, pero, aunque teníamos la misma edad, no podía darme lo que mi cuerpo necesitaba.

Su piel morena contrastaba enormemente con la blanca que yo deseaba ver, sin mencionar a aquella luna morada en su frente que tanto me gustaba; no era lo mismo estar en los brazos de Kohaku, en donde yo era participe del acto, a estar en los de aquel demonio, en donde a sus ojos yo solo era una frágil flor.

**=Flashback=**

Estaba en mi habitación, en la aldea, era de noche, pero eso no había impedido a la anciana Kaede, salir, en busca de un demonio que había atacado una aldea cercana.

Me recosté en el futón, hasta que escuche a alguien entrar

-¿Quién…?-pregunté, pues la luz no era suficiente para ver con claridad al ser que acababa de entrar en mi cuarto, pero, unos labios deseosos me interrumpieron, su cuerpo sobre el mío cortaba mi respiración

-Rin-le escuche susurrar, con voz ronca, llena de deseo, la reconocí inmediatamente

-Se…Sesshomaru-murmuré, mientras sus labios, recorrían mi cuerpo

Sus manos me acariciaban sobre la tela de mi kimono, la urgencia de desnudarme se había multiplicado, pues, con sus garras, rompió mi ropa, dejándome totalmente expuesta ante sus deseosos ojos.

A palmos, delineaba, mi figura, sus labios besaban mi cuello, para luego bajar lentamente, torturándome, excitándome

**=Fin Flashback=**

Algunas lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de mis ojos, al recordar aquella noche en la que él me había hecho suya. Mi remordimiento, creció al volver a reconocer a Kohaku a mi costado.

-Sesshomaru-musité tan bajo, que apenas pude escucharme, era increíble como de verdad me arrepentía de lo que había hecho la noche anterior-¿Cómo pude?-me reproche-¿Cómo pude hacer el amor con otro que no eras tú?-repetí

**=Flashback=**

Caminaba con una sonrisa en mi rostro, pues, mi amado Sesshomaru vendría a la aldea. Lo vi salir de una cabaña cercana a donde estaba, su melena estaba algo alborotada, pero no le di importancia, simplemente se alejó.

Me acerqué a la puerta, y me asomé discretamente, y lo que vi provocó una fuerte punzada en mi pecho, ya que Kagura, se levantaba perezosamente del futón, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo

Por la noche, después de haber hecho el amor con él, me asaltaron las dudas

Tal vez no le gusto tantopensaba, reuní todo mi valor y me decidí

-Sesshomaru-dije nerviosa, él, solo me miró, esperando-¿Estuviste con Kagura?-pregunté rápidamente, sin siquiera pensar en lo que él pudiera responderme

-¿Eso importa?-respondió, y fue lo último que dijo, porque, fingió dormir

Al despertar por la mañana, él ya no ocupaba el espacio a mi lado; me levanté rápidamente y me vestí de igual forma. El día transcurría, no lo volví a ver hasta la noche siguiente, que se despidió y marchó.

Al día siguiente, apareció la princesa Sara, parecía que buscaba algo o a alguien

-¿Dónde está?-me preguntó, a lo cual respondí con una mirada de confusión-Sesshomaru-completó

-Ya se fue-contesté fríamente

-Dile, cuando regrese-hubo una pausa, donde, juzgó entre decirme o no-Que pase a verme-fruncí el ceño, a la que agregó-que hace mucho que no…-ella se mordió el labio inferior y yo entendí el mensaje.

Sonreí fingidamente y la muy tonta no lo notó, se marchó, agradeciéndome enormemente por el favor

**=Fin Flashback=**

Y, aquí me encontraba, desnuda, en brazos de otro, por querer venganza, todos salíamos heridos, todos menos él

Cerré los ojo, mientras venía a mi memoria esa primera noche, sus mechones plateados danzando cerca de mi rostro, sus labios que rozaban cada parte de mi cuerpo, sus ojos dorados que me derretían, su voz tan sensual que hacía que me temblaran las piernas, su sonrisa, que aunque escasa, era adorable, su aroma masculina que me volvía adicta, todo eso era lo que amaba de él, el único problema es que tenía que compartirlo…

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Kohaku

Yo me mordí el labio, mientras me acercaba a besarlo. Primero, se sorprendió pero no tardó en responderme, aunque me reprochaba, no me importaba, volvería a hacer el amor con Kohaku, y aunque tardará años en olvidarlo, lo intentaría, aun, cuando a mí me parecía casi imposible, esperaba no volver a necesitar a aquel demonio, no requerir sus besos, sus caricias, me obligaría a conformarme con las de mi acompañante.

Sus manos acariciaron mi cuerpo, sus labios besaban mi cuello descendiendo hasta mi vientre y viceversa; escuché que alguien entro, y excitada como estaba, no me importo quien era, solo me interesaba entregarme a Kohaku, aunque eso doliera

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto esa voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar

Lo único que atiné a hacer fue a empujar a Kohaku que regresaba a basar mis labios

-Se…Sesshomaru-dijimos al mismo tiempo, y con el mismo tono de voz que mostraba nervios y miedo, mucho miedo

-Lárgate-le gruñó enojado, mi acompañante se levantó torpemente, descubriendo parte de mi cuerpo desnudo

Kohaku, casi salió corriendo, Sesshomaru murmuró algo antes de que se fuera, pero había sido tan bajo, que no escuche, la mirada del demonio estaba posada en mí, y destilaba odio puro

-Y tú-empezó Sesshomaru con voz amenazante, se acerco a mí con suma lentitud-Explícate-exigió

-Eso no te importa-dije utilizando todo el valor que poseía, me senté en el futón, cubriendo mi cuerpo con la sabana

-Claro que me importa-casi gritó, lo que me provocó temblar-Eres mía-continuó, mientras se iba quitando el haori con extrema lentitud, dejando al descubierto sus bien formados músculos, sus marcados abdominales.

Jaló una de mis piernas para volverme a acostar, mientras se acomodaba sobre mi cuerpo. Acerco un poco su rostro, como si intentará besarme, como en muchas ocasiones había hecho, cerré los ojos, esperando sentir aquella boca ansiosa que me hacía callar, pero nunca los sentí, abrí los ojos de golpe, con una clara muestra de disgusto. Él, sonreía burlonamente, y me di cuenta que volvía a estar a su merced, y confirmaba, que aunque estuviera en mil brazos más, jamás lograría olvidarlo, siempre lo necesitaría

-¿Cómo es hacer el amor con otro?-preguntó juguetonamente en mi oído

-No es lo mismo-admití, convencida de que si lo engañaba, utilizaría sus métodos para sacarme la verdad-Incluso, me resultó difícil respirar su aliento, besar sus labios y soportar su peso

-Mas te vale-amenazó, aun no convencido de mis palabras, él, comenzó a lamer mi cuello-no desear estar con otro-ronroneo muy cerca de mi hombro derecho

Así que, nos besamos; con mis manos, recorrí aquel musculoso y bien formado pecho, el gruñó en mi oído. Sentí como movía la sabana, hasta que su mano, llegó a mi cadera, me acarició lentamente, estimulándome, giró su rostro, como si hubiera alguien en la puerta alguien en la puerta, hizo una mueca que me pareció como si estuviera complacido de lo que allí se encontraba

-Dilo-susurró cerca de mis labios-di que eres mía-murmuró mientras masajeaba mis muslos e introducía dos de sus dedos en mi interior, solté un gemido muy alto-dilo-exigió

-Sesshomaru-exclamé entre jadeos-soy tuya, solo tuya-vocifere mientras él aumentaba el ritmo.

Cuando me disponía a llegar al climax, él, liberó sus dedos de mí y se levantó lentamente, mostrándome a Kohaku en el marco de la puerta, mirándome con los ojos abiertos, yo solo logre ruborizarme, sabiéndome, víctima de los juegos del demonio

-Bien, ya lo sabes-advirtió Sesshomaru a Kohaku, que parecía estatua-Es mía-aseguró posesivamente-Y tu-continuó, esta vez, mirándome-Cuando te hayas lavado y no tengas ningún rastro de su aroma, búscame-exclamó mientras salía con el haori en la mano.

En los ojos de Kohaku, primero apareció el enojo y después la repulsión; salió de mi cuarto a grandes zancadas, justo después de mi demonio

-Esto gano-murmure-por hacer el amor con otro

Me levante holgazanamente, me vestí rápidamente, y casi corrí al lago cercano a la aldea, mi cuerpo deseaba, necesitaba tenerlo a él, dentro, borrar las torpes caricias de Kohaku, con sus expertas manos

Me lavé tan bien como pude, recordando la noche anterior, y el lugar en el que había tocado o besado, lo tallaba fuertemente con mis manos, tratando de eliminar su olor de mí.

-Que dedicada-escuche la voz de mi demonio, provenir de los árboles-pero no vas a lograr nada haciendo eso

Fruncí el ceño, no quería que viera que intentaba con tanto ímpetu borrar los besos, las caricias que minutos antes, estaba dispuesta a repetir

-Déjame ayudarte-dijo minutos antes, con voz ronca, que yo sabía que significaba

Su ropa cayó al suelo, mientras él, con rapidez entraba al agua, hasta donde estaba y me besaba, esta vez tiernamente, sin prisa.

-Te amo-susurré mientras besaba lentamente mi clavícula, despacio

Una de sus manos, masajeaba lentamente uno de mis pechos, mientras con la otra acariciaba mi cintura

-No me hagas esperar-susurre en su oído, víctima del placer-hazme tuya –casi rogué

Me cargó hasta la orilla del río, me acostó y comenzó a penetrarme, lentamente, que por un segundo me pareció una tortura, que estaba dispuesto a castigarme por mi falta, por haberlo hecho con otro.

En cuanto estuvo totalmente dentro de mí, comenzó a embestirme como una bestia, rápido, mi respiración estaba entrecortada, me costaba respirar, pero por su velocidad. Mis gemidos y sus jadeos, formaban una sinfonía exquisita a nuestros oídos.

-No vuelvas a desear-murmuró cuando casi llegando al climax-estar con otro, te quiero, y eres mía

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, disfrutando no solo el cielo que me había bajado, sino también sus palabras

-Me molesta que lo hagas con alguien más-musité con la respiración entre cortada, él se dejo caer sobre mi cuerpo, ambos parecíamos exhaustos

-Entendido-siseó en mi cuello

Jamás volvería a hacer el amor con otro, no solo porque me dolería en el alma, sino porque no quería perderlo, y porque lo amaba, con cada célula de mi cuerpo, yo le pertenecía y él a mí. Por lo tanto esperaba que ni él, ni yo pensaríamos siquiera en otra persona….

* * *

><p><strong>Yo-Sesshomaru, ¿estas enojado?<strong>

**Sesshomaru-Discutamos eso en otro lugar...**

**Yo-n.n**

**Ojala les haya gustado, dejen RR, los dejo, tengo cosas pendientes...**


End file.
